The ultimate duel
by The Hidden Soul
Summary: ch4up! Someone is back. Unfortuantely Heshe is not a friend. Heshe just broke the millenium puzzle now yugi and his friends have to duel himHer to get the pieces back. Will they do it on time? they only have a week until heshe destroys the world.
1. Oh god no

Oh God No!

And so It began. When Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea was at the game store. But they were having the most unusual conversation they have never had before. Joey and Tristan were playing a game.

"Ahhhhhhh! Flipping heck" Joey said as he lost yet another game against Tristan.

"How about you choose scissors next time?" Tristan added.

"That's the 16th Time you've beaten me! In a row" Joey said.

"That's because you've chosen Rock every time" Tristan added in a sarcastic voice.

"Fine I'll Choose scissors this time! Joey said

"**Well all I have to do now is chose rock" **Tristan thought in his head

"So Yugi why is Kaiba so interested in you? Tea Said can't you two Just get along. I don't mean to be rude or anything but…"

"I know Yugi said but it's Just the fact that Kaiba refuses to believe that we battled 5000 Years ago. I don't Blame him it's a very hard thing to believe.

"But he didn't have to say that to you" Tea brought up

Flashback starts

" I don't care if you really are the pharaoh but will you stop telling that fairy tail and trying to convince me that is true" Kaiba said. Of course the flashback was in black and white.

"Kaiba You have to believe me" Yami Yugi said

"The next thing you will be telling me and will probably be true is that Your Mum Sucks a rotting body for a place in a mad house!" Kaiba said

"Yugi! Please tell me you didn't hear that" Yami said.

"Oh I h…h…heard th…at Yugi said as he started crying his eyes out

"Kaiba Look what you have done!" Yami said speechless

"Well get out of my life than" Kaiba said faintly

Flashback over

"That was just a rotten thing to say" Tea said feeling guilty

"At least that was said two years ago" Yugi added

"Ahhhh! Fucking hell Tristan! I chose scissors Like you told me to and yet I'm still a big loser!" Joey was saying red in the face.

"Known by name known by Nature" Tristan said teasing him

"Yugi you might want to check this out and I don't think your going to like it" A voice said outside

"Grandpa what's wrong? Yugi said all puzzled

"Well a bunch of people in black Just came in here right and they were asking me really odd questions that were well confusing but before I had a chance to answer They came and looked in this room and decided to………… Break your puzzle.

What! There's no way they could have done it without me knowing! Yugi said how did they do it?

"Tell me what he looked like I'll give him a piece of my mind" Joey said in anger

"Yugi If you plan to find him be careful he has well….. magic from Egypt. He must have used it to break the puzzle" Grandpa said.

"Puzzle" Joey said

Flashback

"Please give that part of the puzzle back" Yugi said "I just got that from Grandpa

"Sorry twerp" Joey said as he threw the last bit of the puzzle into the water

"So have you had enough punks?" The bully said as Joey remembered when Yugi stood up to him.

"Leave them alone" Yugi said. "These guys are my friends!"

"So you want a piece of me do you short stuff well come and get it!" The bully said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed as he was hit

"I can't believe This guy is protecting me even though I tossed his puzzle out of the window well I'm going to get It back this guys a true pal" Joey said

Flashback over

"Anyway The suspect had long spiky grey hair with a purple jacket and grey trousers" Grandpa said. "He also had a gold chain round his neck"

"Oh God no" Tristan said "That means we have to go again"

"Damn right" Joey said.

"Don't worry Yugi we'll find out who did it and get him

"Wait a minute" Yugi said "I know who's got that clothing he added. No it couldn't be" he finished

Who was it? Find out in the next chapter!


	2. The Quest

Chapter 2

The Quest

"What you really think you know?" Joey said

"I bet my heart and soul on it" Yugi replied "I mean think about it spiky hair, purple shirt and grey trousers. Nobody has that type of clothing except….. Marik!

"I should have known!" Joey said

"Well lets not just stand here let's go and find that scum!" Tristan added

"I'm with you Tristan" Tea said

So they went off looking for Marik but bumped into a duellist. Unfortunately he would not show his face.

"Hey who are you?" Yami Yugi said

"Are you looking for trouble? My deck will wash you away? The weird man said

"Let's get out of here Yugi" Tea said

"Come on lets go swimming!" The man demanded

"Why is he speaking like that? He's freaking me out! Let's run!" Joey said

"You're not fleeing without a duel!" the man argued

"Looks like I've got no choice. OK if it's a duel you want it's a duel you get" Yami Yugi said "Lets duel " I'll start by playing two cards face down and then I will summon Beta the magnet warrior in defence mode ( ATK 1700 DEF 1600) that ends my turn" Yami finished

"Ha" the man said "will watch this I will place three cards face down and then summon the 7 coloured fish in attack mode (ATK 1800 DEF 800) rust that warrior attack!

"Hold on Yami said "activate magic cylinder"

"Oh Tidal waves" the man said "I lose 1800 life points" the man said (remaining life points 2200) "the seas stop here"

"My move Yami said "I will sacrifice my Beta the magnet warrior in order to summon my Dark magician girl ( ATK 2000 DEF 1700) attack his fish!"

"Caught in the net" the man said "activate Mirror wall. This handy little trap card halves the attack of your dark magician girl" (Dark magician girls States ATK 1000 DEF 1700)

"Oh no!" Yami said

"Oh yes" the man said. "Now 7 coloured fish wipe that thing out! And you lose 800 lifepoints (Yami's life points remaining 3200) you will be shark bait in no time"

"Hang in there Yugi" Joey said

"Please I'm just getting washed up" the man said

"I'm not worried" Yugi said

" My turn" the man said "I will play monster reborn to bring back Dark magician girl but she won't be around for long. I'll sacrifice dark magician girl and my 7 coloured fish in order to bring out the ultimate monster. Meet ocean dragon lord-neo-daedalus (ATK 2900 DEF 1600)

"Holly shit" Tristan shouted

"Look at the size of that thing" Tea said

"Don't let him scare you" Joey said

"How can I beat that?" Yami panicked

"That's just the question" the man said and unfortunately there's no answer

Will Yugi pull through? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. info on the ultimate evil

Chapter 3

Info on the ultimate evil

"Nothing in your deck can beat my sea dragon" The man squealed "prepare to get a taste of its tidal wave attack his life points now!" (Yami's life points remaining 300)

"Oh I can't watch" Tristan panicked

"He's got to beat that water maniac!" Tea shouted

Joey just stood there looking at the dragon with fear.

"I finish my turn" the man said

"OK my move" Yugi said "yes I have drawn the card that will end this Duel"

"Wh what!" the man said

"Yes" Yugi said "behold raigeki! This card will destroy your dragon! Now I will play the card you used against me Monster reborn. Now I will bring back your sea dragon."

"No No" The man panicked

"But it doesn't end yet" Yugi continued "I will summon Kings knight in attack mode (ATK 1600 DEF 1400) Now kings knight attack his life points now (mans life points remaining 600) Now ocean dragon whatever attack his life points now!" (Mans life points remaining 0)

"No how can the waves lose!" the man said

"Awesome Yugi I knew you could do it" Joey said

"Ok since you beat the seas let me give you some information but I will only say this once so listen" The man said

"Information?" Yugi said

"Yes" the man said "Here comes the info. There are 6 more of us duellists around this city. The others have a fire deck, a dark deck, a light deck, a earth deck and a wind deck".

"Hold on if my maths is correct you only named five decks. What's the last deck?" Tristan asked

"I don't know the masters deck but you better face it before a week or else!" the man said.

"Or else what?" Joey asked

"Or else the master will destroy the world! And if you do beat all of us your ultimate version of yourself will awaken. And if that happens he will destroy the world. Unless you beat him in a duel!" the man finished

"What" Yami said "I've got to send out Yugi! … Hang on I can't!"

"Why not?" Joey said

"Because my puzzle is still broken!" Yugi finished

"Yeah Joey" Tristan said

"Shut the fuck up!" Joey shouted

"Who is the master? Tell me!" Yugi demanded

"I'm afraid I can't give you any more information" the man said "But ask the others when you beat them". The man disappeared

"Hey Joey lets play a little game" Tristan said

"Game?" Joey said

"You want to find out how many fingers I am holding up. You can ask me three questions" Tristan said

"Did you say three questions?" Joey said

"Yes" Tristan said

"Really?" Joey asked

"Yes" Tristan said

"Three?" Joey asked

"Yes" Tristan said. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"But I-"

"How many fingers?" Tristan said about to laugh

"But-"

"How many fingers?"

"Uh two?" Joey asked

"Your pathetic!" Tristan said "I was holding three fingers"

"Hey guys what's that small thing?" Tea asked

"Joeys brain" Tristan shouted

"I'm still here you know" Joey shouted

"No seriously what's that!" Tea shouted

I'm sorry to say but its time for chapter 4


	4. Ultimate Yugis first strike

Chapter 4

Ultimate Yugis first strike

"It's a fireball?" Yami said "but why?"

"Ha because I'm here you fool" a man said

The man jumped right in front of Yugi and sent fire all around Yugi and himself

"Lets duel!" the man said

"Your on!" Yugi said "I will go first. I summon big shield guardna in defence mode and end my turn."

"Is that it? Your so weak now my turn I play graceful charity. This allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two. Next I play monster reborn to bring back one of my discarded monsters. So hello blazing inpachi in attack mode! ATK 1850 DEF 0  
Now I play premature burial. I burn 800 lifepoints So I can bring back UFO turtle in defence mode! ATK 1400 DEF 1200Mans lifepoints remaining 3200 Next I will sacrifice them both so I can bring forth inferno flame emperor ATK 2700 DEF 1600 attack his big shield guardna! I end my turn."

"uh ouch stop!" Yugi said

"what's wrong Yugi?" Joey asked

"Hey ouch!" Yugi shouted

"Yugi! What's wrong?" Joey asked again

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Yugi screamed

"He can't duel like that!" Tristan said

"Sorry about that delay let me take over this duel" Yugi said

"Ah! Its him! Its that ultimate Yugi that flood boy told us about! Joey said

"Now lets continue shall we?" ULT Yugi said "I summon chainsaw insect in attack mode" ATK 2400 DEF 0

"Yugi never had that in his deck!" Tea said

"I play card destruction" ULT Yugi said "so we say good bye to our hands and draw the same amount of cards we discarded. Now I play Monster reborn to bring back goblin attack force ATK 2300 DEF 0 and I play lightning vortex so I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard so I can destroy your flame boy!"

"Oh no! now I'm wide open! The man said

"Both my monsters attack! And finish this duel!" ULT Yugi said

"NOOOOOOOO!" the man said Mans lifepoints remaining 0

"NO not yet" ULT Yugi said

"What's happening to Yugi?" Joey said

"what happened?" Yami said

"You beat me that's what!" The man said "Even though I am flaming mad I will give you a hint. But I will only say this once so listen up! Every one of us you beat ultimate Yugi will grow more powerful and evil! BYE!"

"He knew about him all along!" Joey said

"Oh look! Theirs five pieces of the millennium puzzle" Yugi said

"Yes now we need to beat the rest of the duellists" Tristan said

"But every time I beat one of them my dark side grows and If I don't the whole world is destroyed! What do I do?" Yugi said

"We only have five days before the world is due to blow up so lets speed this up a little" Joey said

"OK!" everyone said

Is Yugi a friend or is he an enemy? Find out in chapter 5


End file.
